


Inevitable

by storybookpen (lears_daughter)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lears_daughter/pseuds/storybookpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time.  No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Покоряясь неизбежному](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337725) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist.
> 
> Note: I started each of my other Blacklist fics sort of intending for them to reach the smut stage, but none of them even got close. So then I figured I might as well just write the smut, because this fandom doesn't have enough of it (*wink wink nudge nudge*).

“Lizzy,” he says, a protest, even as his hands find their way to her hips and latch on as if for dear life.

She barely hears him. Her fingers fumble at the knot of his tie. Eventually it comes loose and she hurls it away. It is a mark of Red’s distraction that he doesn’t protest the ill treatment for what must be an expensive piece of clothing.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he says, even as she steps into the tiny remaining gap between their bodies, pressing herself against him as if to fuse them together, front to front.

In truth, Liz has been ready for this for weeks. She supposes by certain standards she’s still a married woman, but considering the fact that her lawfully wedded spouse is a terrorist currently undergoing interrogation in a highly classified black site somewhere in Nebraska, she doesn’t consider herself married. She considers herself single.

Single women can sleep with people they’re attracted to.

In answer to Red’s question, she lifts herself on the balls of her feet and kisses him again. She’s a little too eager, a little sloppy. Her tongue licks at the seam of his lips and like magic it opens, inviting her in. Before she can oblige, his tongue darts out to meet hers, warm and slick, and they dance together with passion beyond anything she’s ever felt before.

They kiss deeply, leisurely. His hands are still on her hips, his grip just shy of bruising, just to the front--and back--of more interesting territory. She clutches his upper arms, feeling muscle beneath the layers of his jacket and shirt. 

Their kiss reaches a peak, fire filling her body, and it takes real effort not to writhe against him. That’s when Red begins to gentle the kiss, slowing it until eventually he is able to pull back enough to take a breath.

“I need a verbal answer, Lizzy,” he pants, his face red. She has never seen him so undone. “I won’t take advantage of you, not in any way.”

She licks a long stripe up his throat, then buries her face in his neck. “I wanted you before everything went down with Tom,” she says quietly. “I’ve wanted you more since then.”

That seems to be all the assurance he needs. In a heartbeat his hands work their way under her shirt, tugging it over her head. He smiles at her, a smile filled with such love, such frank and complete admiration, that she feels herself blushing. She may never know what it is Red sees in her, but she will shamelessly take advantage of whatever it is until the day he sees her as the sad creature she knows she is.

“Lovely,” he tells her, and nimbly reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. The lacy thing joins her shirt and his tie on the floor. His eyes land on her breasts and stay there, mesmerized. He licks his lips.

Liz is suddenly very warm.

He takes her by the hips again and pushes, gently yet firmly, driving her back until she bumps against the wall. His hands slide under her hips to grasp her thighs, urging her to wrap her legs around him. She does, not bothering to restrain her moan at the sudden pressure against her core.

He lifts her higher, until her breasts are at the level of his face, and then he leans forward and sucks her tight nipple into his mouth as if he has discovered the ambrosia of the gods. He pulls at her with lips and teeth, worshipping her whole breast. When she feels as if she might burst from sensation he switches to the other, giving it the same attention.

She’s panting like a race horse after a neck-and-neck finish by the time he reluctantly pulls away. She looks down into his eyes. His pupils are hugely dilated.

“A part of me was glad when I found out the truth about Tom,” she confesses, running her hand through his close-cropped hair. “It meant that I was free to want you without guilt. It meant I could be with someone I actually trusted.”

Red buries his face in the valley between her breasts and inhales her scent. His grip on her thighs tightens as he pulls away from the wall, her legs still wrapped around him, quickly walking them to the king sized bed in the center of the room.

It’s her first time in Red’s bedroom. It won’t be the last.

He lays her reverently on the bed, his eyes never leaving her body as he unbuttons his shirt and kicks off his shoes. He kneels at the foot of the bed and pries off first one of her shoes and then the other. He draws off each sock with slow deliberation.

He cradles her left foot in his hands, his thumb running up and down the arch. Slowly he increases the pressure of his caresses, digging his fingers into the tense muscles and slowly working them to softness. Liz arches her back, gasping her pleasure. He turns to her other foot and continues the massage, his talented hands coaxing her further and further into an abyss of pleasure.

Eventually he stops, moving up her body only long enough to strip off her pants and panties, leaving her bare to him. He kneels again, pressing his nose to the inside of her ankle, inhaling deeply. His lips brush across her skin, sending a frisson of delight up her body. He progresses up her leg bit by bit, his mouth learning the contours of her calf, her knee, the inside of her thigh. He moves with hot, wet, sucking kisses, pulling her blood to just below the surface of her skin.

He comes to a halt, as she knew he would, just before reaching the spot that would do her the most good. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she says. Tom was never much of a fan of this particular part, and she didn’t have much experience with men before Tom.

He presses his nose between her legs and looks up her body at her face. “Oh, Lizzy. You have no idea how much I _want_ to do this.”

Then his tongue is inside her and she can no longer keep her eyes open. She presses her head back into the mattress as he laps at her like a dog at a bowl of water, his tongue finding its way into her most secret of places as if it has a map and rather a lot of experience. 

He works one finger into her; two. His tongue laves over her clit once, again. Then his fingers find a spot inside her that make her cry out. Before her cry has finished, his lips latch onto her clit with brutal force and she comes so hard she loses consciousness for a moment.

When she comes back to herself, Red is lying on the bed beside her, looking smug and handsome, and he is naked save for a condom on his thick, erect cock. His finger traces lazy circles around her nipple.

“If I never saw another piece of art after today,” he says. “If I never saw another sunset. If I never felt another moment of warmth. It would be worth it to have experienced this moment with you.”

She can’t just lie there when he says lovely things like that. Breathless, _happy_ , she climbs on top of him, straddling him, and leans in for a kiss. She doesn’t particularly enjoy the taste of herself on his lips, but it doesn’t bother her. 

She reaches down his body and finds him, hard and ready for her. His breath catches as she strokes him. She doesn’t waste much time; she is more than ready for him and knows he’s been ready since she first pressed herself against his body.

She guides him to her entrance. Slowly she sinks down, her eyes locked with his. He looks almost pained, his lips pursed and words, for once, failing him. Finally he is in her fully, a perfect fit. Gradually she begins to move, rocking her hips against his, experimenting with the rhythm. He thrusts against her in perfect time, sending off little bursts of pleasure that radiate through her all the way to her finger tips.

Eventually they reach a pace that is no longer gentle or slow. Gasping, she thrusts herself down on him; panting, he buries himself in her again and again. Finally he pulls her down to him, holding her chest flat to his, and rolls them over so that she is on her back. A moment later her leg is over his shoulder and he is pummeling into her, each thrust knocking the breath out of her, filling her just to the point of pain but not past it. 

They kiss quickly, fleetingly, not able to touch their lips together for long before their lungs heave for air again. She can’t get enough of his taste. Her fists clench in the sheets as she feels herself nearing the edge of a precipice.

“Lizzy,” he says, a prayer, and reaches down to rub her clit. 

She cries out his name as they come together.


End file.
